Nilaidine
'Nilaidine ("Laille"), Priesterin von Shaundakul' In den Tiefen des Waldes von Cormanthor saß Nilaidine am Ufer des Flusses Semberflow unter dem schützenden Blätterdach einer alten, knorrigen Trauerweide mit ihren herabhängenden Zweigen. Auf einer Wurzel sitzend, genoss sie die warmen Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne, die hier und da zwischen den Blättern hindurch auf ihre nackte, von Wassertropfen nass glitzernde Haut fielen. Die Füße in den kühlen Fluten des Flusses baumelnd, stocherte sie trübsinnig mit einem Ast im Wasser herum. "Schon wieder nichts!" Kaum daß sie vor zwei Stunden noch ganz am Ufer des Semberflow angekommen war, hatten alle ihre Kleider bereits im Gras gelegen und war sie in die kalten und klaren Fluten des Flusses getaucht. Sie war durch das eisige Wasser geschwommen und hatte dabei immer wieder laut nach ihrer Mutter gerufen. Dann hatte sie das Ufer zu beiden Seiten des Flusses abgesucht, doch gefunden hatte sie wieder einmal nichts. Das Einzige, was ihr hier draußen in der Abgeschiedenheit des Waldes begegnet war, waren einige der vielen heimischen Tiere. "Aber das muss die Stelle sein! Alles ist genauso, wie Brinnai es immer beschrieben hat." Sie war nicht zum ersten Mal der Karte gefolgt, die sie seinerzeit von ihrem Mentor bekommen hatte, als er sie für alt genug hielt. Eigentlich brauchte sie die Karte auch gar nicht mehr, denn sie kannte den Weg seit vielen Jahren schon auswendig. Sie schaute aber doch jedes Mal wieder darauf, nur um ganz sicherzugehen, daß sie den Ort auch wirklich nicht verwechselte. Sie stand auf und zog mit dem Finger versonnen das Zeichen nach, das in den alten Baumstamm geritzt war. "Shaundakuls Hand, die mein Weidenkörbchen hält, wie passend! Shaundakul, der dafür gesorgt hatte, daß Brinnai mich damals hier fand und der seit dem mein ganzes Leben über mich zu wachen schien, so daß ich letztlich zu einem seiner Streiter wurde. Damals, so hat es mir Brinnai erzählt, hatte er ein Stück weiter flussabwärts sein Lager aufgeschlagen, als er mein Weinen hörte. Nachdem er etwas das Ufer abgesucht hatte, fand er mich hier in einem Körbchen aus Schilf, das sich auf wundersame Weise in den herabhängenden Zweigen der alten Trauerweide verfangen hatte. Ich frage mich immer noch, ob sich das Körbchen von alleine in den langen Ästen verfing, oder ob meine Mutter es absichtlich dort platziert hatte, damit der in der Nähe rastende Shaundakul-Priester mich fand?" Nilaidine strich sich durch ihre offenen, hüftlangen Haare, die in den unterschiedlichsten Blondtönen leuchteten. Von dem hellen gelbweiß des Kleehonigs über das leuchtende Gold von frischem Stroh bis hin zum satten Braun des Waldhonigs fand sich jeglicher Farbton in der Mähne ihres Haares, das, obwohl sie gerade erst aus dem Fluss gestiegen war, nicht vom Wasser durchtränkt war, sondern lediglich wie eine mit Morgentau benetzte Blumenwiese glitzerte, während die Tropfen ihren nackten Körper hinab rannen. "Wenn man das Wasser so sehr liebt wie ich, hatte es wirklich Vorteile die Tochter meiner Mutter zu sein." Das Wasser des Flusses glitzerte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Als Nilaidine hinein blickte, schaute sie in das wunderhübsche Gesicht einer jungen Frau, dem Mädchenalter kaum entwachsen und mit aufmerksamen, neugierigen Augen, so smaragdgrün wie ein klarer, tiefer Waldsee. In dem Augenblick fielen ihr einige Worte ihrer Ziehmutter wieder ein, die sie ihr vor langer Zeit mal gesagt hatte: „Du siehst die Welt mit anderen Augen, kleine Laille.“ Es musste damals etwa ihr 12. Findetag gewesen sein. Sie schaute auf. Wieso fielen ihr diese Worte gerade jetzt wieder ein? Vielleicht weil es auch heute immer noch genauso war! Alle um sie herum hatten sich verändert, nur sie nicht. Sie war anders, das wusste sie. Sie war wie ihre Mutter, die sie nicht kannte und die sie nicht gewollt hatte, und doch spürte sie tief in ihrem Inneren, daß es so sein musste. Welche Eigenschaften sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte, wusste sie nicht und meistens war sie mit ihren Gefühle und Gedanken auch nur bei ihrer Mutter. Aber wie sollte man denn auch bitte seinen Vater ausfindig machen, wenn man schon nicht einmal wusste, wer die eigene Mutter war? Laille warf ein paar Kekskrumen in das Wasser, um ein paar Fische anzulocken, die in der Nähe schwammen. Als die Fische anfingen nach den Krumen zu schnappen tauchte sie einen Finger in das Wasser und lachte auf, als einer der Fische danach schnappte. Bis zu ihrem 11. Findetag war sie wie alle anderen Kinder, mit denen sie spielte, wild und über alle Maßen neugierig auf die Welt um sie herum. Vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen neugieriger, denn sie verleitete die anderen oft dazu, zum Spielen viel tiefer in den Wald zu gehen, als sie es eigentlich gedurft hätten. Schon auf diesen ersten Streifzügen damals entdeckte sie viele Wunder des Waldes, die den anderen Kindern verborgen blieben. Doch mit der Zeit änderte sich vieles. Die anderen Kinder verloren nach und nach ihre Neugierde. Auch spielten sie nicht mehr nur einfach, um Spaß zu haben, sondern gerade für die Jungen war es plötzlich wichtig geworden stärker, geschickter und schneller als die anderen zu sein und ihre Sachen mussten größer, besser und toller sein. Auch bei ihren Spielen mit den Holzwaffen ging es immer wilder und härter zu. Laille war nun auch nicht mehr nur einfach ihre Spielkameradin, sondern es entstand ein regelrechter Wettstreit um sie und sie war dabei ihre größte Trophäe. Ihre Ziehmutter sagte ihr mal, es läge daran, daß sie das hübscheste Mädchen der Gegend wäre und daß es ganz normal wäre, daß Jungen so reagieren würden. Sie schaute auf die mit vielen Wassertropfen glitzernden Formen ihres Körpers, dem schon seit einiger Zeit einfach keiner der Jungen mehr widerstehen konnte. Klar wusste sie bereits ganz genau, was die Jungen besonders gerne mit ihr spielten und sie spürte ständig ihr heißes Verlangen, aber während es für Laille immer ein Spiel blieb, wurde es den Jungen mehr und mehr so ernst, daß es ihr keinen Spaß mehr machte. Warum mussten sie nur so einen Aufstand darum machen und wieso lachten, tanzten und sangen sie nicht mehr so wie früher mit ihr? Sie machten sich stattdessen zu Narren! Sie malte gedankenversunken einen Kreis auf die Wasseroberfläche und kicherte vergnügt, als einer der Fische der Kreisbewegung folgte. Ja, zu Narren! Einmal hatte sie ihnen aus Spaß gesagt, wenn einer von ihnen ihr ein Glas mit Honig brächte, so könnte er dann alles mit ihr spielen, was er nur wollte. Tatsächlich konnte sie von Honig damals wie heute nie genug bekommen. Daraufhin schienen sie sich alle wie treue Ritter zu fühlen, die einer Maid in Not beistehen mußten. Sie überstürzten sich beinahe und alle liefen sie rüber zum alten Gorn, der am Waldrand seine Bienenstöcke hatte, und jeder versuchte für Laille etwas von seinem Honig zu klauen. Die Bienen gaben den Honig aber nicht einfach so auf und so wurden alle sieben Burschen kräftig gestochen, bevor der alte Gorm auf ihr Geschrei aufmerksam wurde und sie wütend davon jagte. Keiner hatte wirklich viel Honig ergattern können, aber sie alle überließen ihr ihre Beute – und so spielte sie schließlich mit ihnen allen. Als ihre Ziehmutter sie dann später mit dem Honig erwischte, schimpfte sie mit ihr, weil sie die Jungen allesamt wieder zu solchen Dummheiten verleitet hatte. Ja, sie war anders. Sehnsüchtig umfasste sie den kunstvollen Anhänger, der um ihren Hals baumelte. Der Blüte einer Wasserlilie nicht unähnlich und aus einem durchsichtigen, kornblumenblauen Stein, durch den sich, echten Blüten gleich, Adern in einem helleren Blauton zogen und der immer feucht zu schimmern schien. Seit ihre Zieheltern ihr diesen Stein zu ihrem zwölften Findetag übergeben hatten, hatte sie ihn nicht ein einziges Mal abgelegt. "Das Einzige, das mich mit meiner Mutter verbindet. Lucaros meint, ich bin etwas ganz Besonderes. Klar, besonders genug, daß mich meine Mutter nicht haben wollte und mich ausgesetzt hat. Andererseits bin ich dennoch hier draußen gefunden worden und dann ist da noch dieser Anhänger. Ob sie mich vielleicht doch gemocht hat? Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich sie finden kann. Ob ich ihr wohl ähnlich sehe?" Nilaidine wandte sich zum Gehen. Es hatte überhaupt keinen Sinn hier zu bleiben und Trübsal zu blasen. Sie musste noch dieses Päckchen, das ihr Mentor und Patenonkel ihr mitgegeben hatte, in Shadowdale zu einem Glaubensbruder bringen. "Bloß nicht öffnen und reinschauen. Wieso hatte Brinnai das unbedingt erwähnen müssen? Er kennt mich einfach zu gut! Seit er mich damals gefunden und bei Tronste, einem befreundeten Abenteurer und nun meinem Ziehvater, abgegeben hatte, habe ich ihn nur selten gesehen, da er immer viel durch die Welt reist. Aber immer, wenn er dann mal zu Besuch war, habe ich ihn stets mit Fragen zu seinen Abenteuern gelöchert. Selten hatte er es geschafft durch die Tür unseres Gasthauses zu kommen, ohne mir nicht zumindest bereits verraten zu müssen, von wo er gerade kam. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, gelang ihm das eigentlich nur dann, wenn ich nicht zuhause war. Wie gerne wäre ich schon als kleines Mädchen mit ihm in die Ferne gezogen, um Abenteuer zu erleben. Ich glaube, ich habe bei jedem seiner Besuche gebettelt, daß er mich endlich mitnehmen möge. Und ich habe stets versucht ihn damit zu beindrucken, was ich auf meinen Streifzügen schon alles über das Leben in der Wildnis gelernt hatte. Natürlich war ich, spätestens seit ich das erste Mal einen Jungen verführt hatte, davon überzeugt, daß ich auf mich selbst aufpassen könnte. Brinnai und meine Eltern waren es aber nicht. An meinem letzten Findetag war es dann endlich so weit. Brinnai hat mich mit auf seine Reisen genommen! In dieser gemeinsamen Zeit habe ich viel von ihm gelernt. Es hatte noch so vieles gegeben, das ich von ihm lernen konnte, dabei war ich mir früher immer sicher gewesen, bereits alles zu können, was ich in der Wildnis brauchte. Wir waren etwas mehr als ein Jahr zusammen unterwegs. Brinnai sagte dann, er hätte mir so viel über die Wege Shaundakuls beigebracht, daß ich meinen weiteren Weg nun alleine finden müsste. Er ist sowieso der Meinung, daß ein Mentor nicht ausreichen würde, sondern daß ein Schüler stets mehrere Priester aufsuchen sollte. Ob wirklich etwas Wichtiges in dem Päckchen ist? Vielleicht geht es ja auch nur darum einen weiteren Mentor zu finden? Ich hoffe er lässt mich dann reinschauen! Wieso muss das Päckchen denn auch unbedingt versiegelt sein?" Sie dachte wieder an damals. Nach und nach spielten die anderen immer weniger mit ihr. Sie halfen ihren Eltern auf dem Hof oder auf den Feldern und wenn sie das nicht taten, dann tranken sie in der Taverne Bier und maßen sich im Armdrücken, Ringen und Messerwerfen. Sie war anders. Wenn sie in ihrer Nähe war, so konnte sie zwar noch immer das wilde Verlangen spüren, das sie nach ihr hatten, aber es fehlte ihr dabei die Neugierde, das Spiel und der Spaß, so daß sie ihrem eigenen Verlangen nur noch selten nachgab. Auch Laille sollte im Gasthof helfen, doch dazu fehlte ihr einfach die Geduld. Sie war viel zu neugierig und zu quirlig. Es gab dort so viele spannende Leute zu sehen und so viele spannende Geschichten zu hören, daß sie sich einfach nicht auch noch darauf konzentrieren konnte, wer, wo und an welchem Tisch wie viele Humpen Bier wollte. Sie fand solche Arbeiten langweilig und ihre Eltern drängten sie nicht. Im Grunde war ihre Ziehmutter ganz froh darüber, denn Laille war inzwischen zu einer geradezu atemberaubenden Schönheit herangewachsen, die in der Schankstube viel mehr lüsterne Blicke auf sich zog, als ihr lieb war. So zog Laille stattdessen alleine los und unternahm immer weitere Streifzüge in die Tiefen des Waldes von Cormanthor. Abends saß sie dann draußen unter dem Fenster des Gasthofes, nahe dem Mühlrad am Fluss, hielt ihre Füße ins Wasser, naschte Honig, träumte vor sich hin und lauschte von drinnen den Liedern der Barden, die von Abenteuern und Helden sangen. Bei ihren Streifzügen fühlte sie sich niemals alleine. Im Gegenteil, der Wald war ihr Freund und zeigte ihr jeden Tag neue Wunder. Nun, wo sie alleine unterwegs war, zeigten sich ihr auch viele Geschöpfe, die sich früher noch vor ihren Freunden versteckt hatten. Als sie eines Tages im Wald einige frische Honigkrapfen hervorholte, vernahm sie hinter sich ein erfreutes Piepsen. Anscheinend mochte nicht nur sie Honig! An diesem Tag lernte sie Xamira, die kleine Waldfee, kennen und gemeinsam naschten sie vergnügt von den Honigkrapfen, liefen fröhlich den Schmetterlingen nach, schauten den Tropfen des Wasserfalls zu, wie sie im Sonnenlicht glitzerten und hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Anfänglich nicht so spaßig war der Tag, an dem Laille aus einem See auftauchte und sich Auge in Auge mit einem Eulenbären wiederfand. Der Eulenbär stieß ein wildes Brüllen aus. Wie angewurzelt stand sie am Ufer im Wasser und wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. Brinnai hatte sie vor vielen Geschöpfen des Cormanthor gewarnt, so vielen, daß sie sich nicht einmal alle hatte merken können. Aber sie erinnerte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts desto trotz sofort daran, daß Eulenbären ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste standen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Xamira einen winzigen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher zog, ihn auflegte und ihren winzigen Bogen spannte. Dann schwirrte der Pfeil auch schon auf den Eulenbären zu, wobei er einen Schweif aus leuchtenden Funken hinter sich her zog. Als das winzige Geschoss den Eulenbären traf, blinzelte dieser. Er wollte ein weiteres Mal brüllen, doch es wurde gerade noch ein grimmiges Knurren. Dann taumelte er schließlich und fiel wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Sein gleichmäßiger Atem und sein lautes Schnarchen verrieten, daß er tief und fest schlief. Laille atmete erleichtert auf und kichernd schlichen die beiden sich davon. Mit Xamira und den anderen Feenwesen des Waldes konnte sie so vieles machen, das sie mit ihren anderen Freunden auch früher nie hatte tun können. Im Winter barfuß durch den Schnee des Waldes laufen und nackt in den eisigen Fluten des Flusses baden. Wie ein Fisch schwamm sie durchs Wasser und Schneeflocken, Eiskristalle und Wassertropfen umspielten dabei ihren wohlgeformten und über alle Maßen reizvollen Körper, doch der eisige Biß der Kälte traf Laille nicht. Mit den Dryaden des Waldes konnte sie singen und tanzen. Mit den Korreds um die Wette laufen. Mit den Faunen lachen und feiern. Aber so schön diese Ausflüge in den Wald von Cormanthor auch waren, so war sie dort doch ebenso wenig wirklich zu Hause, wie sie es im Gasthof ihrer Zieheltern war. Sie war anders. Sie fühlte sich ein Stück weit wie ein Kind des Waldes und folgte seinen Wegen, aber sie war wiederum auch nicht wirklich ein Feenwesen, wie Xamira und Lucaros. Vielleicht war sie deswegen eine Priesterin von Shaundakul geworden, denn indem sie Shandaukul diente, konnte sie eben diese beiden unterschiedlichen Welten miteinander verbinden. Laille dachte wieder an das Päckchen. Nicht öffnen! Sie ging ans Ufer des Flusses und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, dabei noch verspielt über die Steine der Böschung zu springen. Dann kleidete sie sich wieder an. Die Hose hatte sie schon halb an, aber gerade als sie nach ihrem Hemd greifen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf eine Ansammlung von Butterblumen und Gänseblümchen. Verzückt ließ sie ihr Hemd wieder fallen und eilte zu den Blumen hinüber, um sich einen Blumenkranz für ihre Haare zu flechten. Einige Zeit später kehrte sie mit ihrem neuen Haarschmuck zufrieden zu ihren Sachen zurück. Sie zog sich ihr Hemd über und begann dann damit ihre Rüstung anzulegen. Die Rüstung war ein Geschenk von Lucaros gewesen. Auch Lucaros hatte sie auf einem ihrer Streifzüge kennengelernt. "Er ist kurz nach meiner Priesterweihe praktisch aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, keine Ahnung wie dieser Ziegenbock mich immer findet. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl dieser Satyr hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir zu folgen." Aber sie war gerne mit ihm zusammen, sehr gerne sogar, denn er konnte praktisch immer spielen – und er war so über die Maßen groß! Er wusste, ganz genau was sie mochte und wollte und er machte auch nicht jedes Mal so einen Aufstand und so etwas Besonderes davon. Mit ihm konnte sie einfach den Augenblick genießen. Wenn er nicht für sie auf seiner Panflöte spielte und damit ihre Sinne umgarnte, sang und tanzte er genau so gerne wie sie, lachte mit ihr und verwöhnte sie mit köstlichem Wein und erlesenen Speisen – oder nur mit seiner langen Zunge. Er musste nichts beweisen und wollte sie auch nicht besitzen. Das gefiel ihr so an ihm. Naja zumindest wollte er nicht, daß sie mit ihm sesshaft wurde, aber wenn sie sich zu lange nicht im Cormanthor zeigte, wurde er schon mal launisch. "Ich weiß auch bis heute nicht, ob die Rüstung tatsächlich aus jener überwucherten Elfenruine stammte, zu der er mich geführt hatte, oder ob er sie selber dort versteckt hatte. Sie passte einfach zu perfekt, um einfach seit dem Fall dieser Elfensiedlung dort auf mich gewartet zu haben und Lucaros kannte meinen Körper mittlerweile wohl ohnehin in- und auswendig. Eine solche Rüstung habe ich bis jetzt bei keinem der Rüstungsschmiede, die ich sonst getroffen habe, gesehen und einige von ihnen haben mich sogar gefragt, wo ich sie her hätte. Ich habe jedem von ihnen geantwortet, daß sie das Geschenk eines Verehrers sei und ich den Schmied nicht kenne. Lucaros meinte, sie sei wie für mich geschaffen, schließlich könnte er nicht verantworten, daß mein Körper ohne Rüstung im Kampf von Narben entstellt würde, oder daß eine Rüstung meine Rundungen und Reize so über alle Maßen verbergen würde, wie es die Rüstungen der menschlichen Schmiede täten. Sie sieht wirklich irgendwie besonders aus, so als wäre sie gewachsen, obwohl sie aus Metall ist, irgendwie elfisch und irgendwie doch wieder nicht. Ich mag besonders an ihr, daß sie mich in meinen Bewegungen nicht so sehr einschränkt wie andere Rüstungen. In den Ruinen der gleichen Elfensiedlung fand ich dann später auch die schlanke, zweihändige Klinge, die ebenfalls den besonderen Stil dieser Schmiedekunst hatte." Als Laille für den Aufbruch fertig war, machte sie sich in die Richtung auf, in der sie den befreundeten Shaundakul Priester ihres Mentors finden würde. Das prächtige Farbenspiel eines Schmetterlings ließ sie überrascht auflachen und sie schlug einen Bogen ein, um ihn möglichst lange beobachten zu können. '' '' "Brinnai hat mich immer getadelt, weil ich einfach keine Meile wandern kann ohne mich nicht wenigstens einmal von meinem Weg ablenken zu lassen. Jetzt, wo ich alleine unterwegs bin, kann ich aber endlich auch all die köstlichen Waldbeeren probieren, die ich von meinem Weg aus erspähe."'' Langsam führte ihr Weg sie wieder näher an den Gasthof heran, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Ihre Zieheltern, Tronste und Lulitai, lebten am Rande des Waldes von Cormanthor an einem der Haupthandelswege, Rauthauvyr’s Road, der aus dem weit entfernten Sembia im Süden kam und hier nach Norden weiter in den Wald bis Essembra und schließlich bis zum Moonsea Ride führte. Hier am Rand des Waldes unterhielten sie ein Gasthaus, in dem häufig Abenteurer vor ihren Reisen durch den Wald einkehrten. ''"Mein Vater hat immer darauf geschworen, daß es die durchreisenden Abenteurer und ihre Geschichten sind, die ihn jung hielten. Einst war er selbst ein Abenteurer und ist mit Brinnai viel umhergezogen. Als Tronste dann Lulitai, meine Mutter, kennenlernte, änderte sich das und er wurde ihr zuliebe sesshaft. Ich kann zwar nicht behaupten mich jemals alt gefühlt zu haben, aber die Geschichten und Abenteuer faszinieren mich mindestens so sehr wie ihn. Wenn es nach meiner Mutter geht, war ich als Kind grundsätzlich zu selten zu Hause. Ich bin tagsüber lieber in der Umgebung umhergestreift, statt im Gasthof mitzuarbeiten. Ich war auch stets der Überzeugung gewesen, meiner Mutter einen unschätzbaren Dienst zu erweisen, wenn ich ihr stolz die eine oder andere Hand voll Beeren von meinen Streifzügen mitbrachte. Dabei bin ich wohl häufig tiefer in den Wald vorgedrungen, als meine Eltern es mir jemals erlaubt hätten. Die Flüsse, Seen und Teiche in der weiten Umgebung unseres Gasthauses kenne ich alle wie meine Westentasche und auch, wenn es um verwunschene Orte geht, gibt es wohl kaum jemandem, der mir da noch etwas Neues zeigen könnte. Wie oft musste ich mir anhören, daß der Wald ist ein gefährlicher Ort wäre, in dem besonders Kinder nichts zu suchen hätten. Ich schätze gerade weil ich immer unversehrt aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt bin, haben die Leute der Umgebung angefangen zu munkeln, daß ich unter dem Schutz von Kobolden, Feenwesen oder anderen unheimlichen Geschöpfen stünde. Völliger Quatsch, ich kann eben nur gut auf mich aufpassen! Naja, Xamira und Lucaros haben mir höchstens ein- oder zweimal ein ganz bisschen geholfen!" "Als ich älter wurde, habe ich dann wohl wirklich angefangen Beeren, Obst, Wurzeln, Pilze und was sonst noch so leckeres in Wald und Wiese wächst, in einer hilfreichen Menge mitzubringen. Auch hat meine Mutter meist mich losgeschickt, wenn es irgendwelche Besorgungen zu erledigen galt. Wenn sie unbedingt herumlaufen will, dann kann sie sich ja auch nützlich machen. Die Jagt und das Fallenstellen für Kleintiere hat dann meist mein Bruder Thanis übernommen. Keine Ahnung wie man es vorziehen kann, etwas, das einen so niedlich anschauen kann, oder so putzig über eine Wiese tollt, lieber essen zu wollen, als Pflanzen. Natürlich habe ich schon Fleisch gegessen und tue es immer noch ab und zu. Aber mir ist es lieber, wenn es dann schon fertig auf dem Teller liegt und nicht mehr wie das Tier aussieht, das einem noch kurz vorher im Wald begegnet ist. Thanis ist mittlerweile ein erfolgreicher Jäger während mein ältester Bruder, Ghoran, wohl eines Tages das Gasthaus übernehmen wird und dort, solange ich mich erinnern kann, auch bereits fleißig mitgeholfen hat." Laille überquerte eine Lichtung und drehte sich im Kreis um besser den Flug einer Libelle beobachten zu können. "Eigentlich könnte ich auch noch einen kleinen Abstecher zu meinen Eltern machen, bevor ich das Päckchen abgebe! Vielleicht hat meine Mutter sogar Honigkrapfen gebacken. Hmmm, es gibt wohl wirklich niemanden, der so gute Honigkrapfen backt, wie meine Mutter! Und mein Findetag ist ohne Honigkrapfen einfach nicht vollständig." Weit war es wirklich nicht mehr bis zum Gasthof ihrer Eltern. Langsam fing es an zu dämmern, doch das machte Laille nichts aus. Solange wenigstens noch ein ganz bisschen Licht da war, würde sie ihren Weg mit Leichtigkeit finden. Von weitem erspähte sie die Ruinen, in denen sie das erste Mal einen Geist gesehen hatte und schlug einen anderen Weg ein, der sie weiter von diesem Ort wegbringen würde. "Das erste Mal, als ich auf meinen Streifzügen hierhergekommen bin, erschien mir dieser Ort noch so friedlich. Die Reste des mit Efeu überwachsenen Torbogens sehen einfach einladend und malerisch aus. Wenn dieser Ort denn wenigstens auch so friedlich wäre.“ Laille seufzte und schauderte bei den Gedanken daran, wie sie zum ersten Mal entdeckt hatte, daß sie Geister sehen konnte. „Was immer hier auch für ein Kampf stattgefunden haben mochte, die Geister dieser Lichtung schienen ihn in manchen Nächten wieder zu führen. Lucaros meinte, daß sie in ihrer eigenen Welt wären und niemandem etwas täten. Von wegen! Ich habe mich, als mich das Klirren der Waffen und Rüstungen geweckt hatte, so erschreckt, daß ich bei meiner Flucht von hier in die Kellerruinen gestürzt bin und dort die ganze Nacht über ausharren musste, weil ich alleine nicht mehr rauskam. Der alte Ziegenbock hatte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr eingekriegt, als ich ihm davon erzählt habe, nachdem er mir aus dem Loch rausgeholfen hatte. Und daß sich meine Augen violett färben, wenn ich einen Geist sehe, hat er herzallerliebst und süß genannt." Laille schnaubte und musste danach doch lächeln. "Gab es eigentlich irgendeine Eigenschaft von Frauen, die Lucaros nicht anziehend fand? Als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe, hatte er mich auf einer Lichtung besucht und mir doch tatsächlich vorgeworfen ich würde allen Jungen in der Gegend absichtlich den Kopf verdrehen. So ein Blödsinn! Hätte ich mich damals etwa nicht mit Gleichaltrigen unterhalten dürfen?" Als sie mehr Abstand zu der Lichtung gewonnen hatte, wurden ihre Schritte wieder weniger zielstrebig, während sie beschwingt ihren Weg in Richtung des Gasthofs ihrer Eltern fortsetzte. Auf der Rauthauvyr’s Road hielt sie bei einer großen Eiche inne. "Bis hierher bin ich Melmor damals gefolgt, um ihn davon abzuhalten mit den anderen Abenteurern nach Myth Drannor zu ziehen. Melmor hielt sich damals für genauso unbesiegbar, wie die Veteranen, mit denen er auszog. Nicht daß er sich nicht für mich interessiert hätte, aber anstatt sich von mir mit einem Augenaufschlag um den Finger wickeln zu lassen, schienen ihn meine Versuche ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden noch eher zu motivieren, nach Myth Drannor zu ziehen und mir von dort etwas mitzubringen, das kein anderer Mann sonst erbeuten könnte. Was wohl aus ihm geworden ist? Ob seine kastanienfarbenen Haare immer noch zum darin Rumwuscheln einladen? Ob er immer noch so zu Anbeißen aussieht? Ob er überhaupt noch lebt oder zu einem dieser vielen Abenteurer geworden ist, die nach Myth Drannor gezogen waren, um niemals wiederzukehren? Ich meine, wer träumt nicht davon, nach Myth Drannor zu ziehen, dort etwas Böses zu erschlagen und mit einem besonderen Schatz zurückzukehren? Aber hätte er damit nicht warten können? Ich meine Abenteuer lauern doch überall im Cormanthor, man muss sich nicht mal Mühe geben, sie zu finden. Und es hätte sicher Spaß gemacht mit ihm den Wald zu erkunden." Dann kam Laille endlich beim Gasthof ihrer Eltern an … Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Gruppenmitglied